


Storge

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aroace Luke Skywalker, Asexual Luke, Asexual Luke Skywalker, Asexual Rey, Gen, aroace rey, mentions of polyamory, oh my i wrote fluff, suggestions of QP relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Storge (/ˈstɔːrɡɪ/, from the Ancient Greek word στοργή storgē): familial loveRey and Luke have a lot in common





	Storge

“So, Finn asked me out today,” Rey says. She’s staring off into the distance, and there’s something in her eyes that Luke recognizes. He once had the same look in his own eyes. It was confusion, but Rey seems to have a bit of something else mixed in. A hopelessness, almost.

“Yeah?” Luke asks. He actually has no idea what he’s doing. Rey’s ended up as almost his adoptive daughter, which is really a weird feeling. Especially when he thought he’d never feel something like this again, not after Ben and his betrayal. Ben had been like a son to him.

There are times that Luke thinks about how he shouldn’t be taking Rey under his wing, and he shouldn’t be letting her have so much of an impact on him. What if the same thing happens again? What if he’s left behind?

His mind jumps in after that, reminding him that Rey is worth so much more than his distrust. Luke was abandoned by his child. Rey was abandoned by her parents. They fit pretty well together. Two losers with abandonment issues that are too afraid to admit it to anyone.

It was hard to see at first, but now Luke notices when Rey shifts closer to him as they train. Luke had hoped Rey didn’t notice him distancing her at the beginning. Not anymore. They’ve figured this out, whatever this is.

What clicked it into place was Luke finding Rey playing with his little model ships, just as he did so long ago. He couldn’t part with the little figurines. He and Rey are more similar than they’ll admit.

“I told Finn I loved him, just not that way,” Rey murmurs.

Finn’s already with Poe, and with Rose, too. They’re happy together. 

“That’s fair,” Luke replies.

Rey nods, still staring into the distance. Luke wants to know what’s going on in her head.

“I’ve never liked anyone that way,” Rey adds, a second later.

Luke nods. “You don’t have to.”

Rey finally faces him, biting her lip a little. She looks away again. That’s another thing about Rey. When she’s being vulnerable or talking about her feelings, she never seems to look Luke in the eye. 

“But I want to,” Rey murmurs.

“Why?” Luke asks.

Rey sighs. “I’m worried I won’t find anyone, and I’ll end up just being alone,” she says. “All my friends are in a relationship together. What if they move on without me?”

“I think you’re too important for them to do that,” Luke says, shrugging. “You might not be participating in the kissing, but you know.” He looks off into the distance with Rey. “You’re still important to all of them, and I doubt they’d all be able to get along as they do without you.”

“Kissing sounds dreadful,” Rey says.

Luke laughs, smiling. “It’s not what they tell you it’s like. That’s for sure. It’s wet… and weird.”

Rey looks at him, smiling slightly. “And who’ve you been kissing?”

Luke decides that this story is best not told to Rey. “Don’t worry about it.” Probably a good call. Everyone involved would very much like to forget.

Rey chuckles. “At least I’m not missing much, then.”

“Not much at all,” Luke says. Maybe cuddles. Then again, Rey isn’t a fan of being touched, so suggesting she gets a cuddle buddy is probably a bad call. “They’re not going to leave you behind, but if you want to be included in their relationship, I’d just ask.”

“How would that work?”

“You know,” Luke hums. “Just go on dates with them. Maybe kiss them on the cheek. They’ll respect your boundaries. They’re your friends, right?”

Rey nods. “I love them.”

“Exactly,” Luke says, smiling. He had felt the same way about Han and Leia, but he’d been able to stay with the group. Until he made the stupid decision to run away. Any disconnect he felt now was his fault. “Just stick with them. Be honest. It’s alright to not want to kiss people.”

Rey smiles, Luke in the eye again. “Thanks, dad.”

Luke grins. “Anytime, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
